Rave Master and Fairy Tail
by Seleanafamily379
Summary: This is a fan fic I made combining two really good manga. This takes place after the war in Symphonia has ended. Now two twin sisters both given the same name must find each other and find out who their real parents are.


Rave Master and Fairy Tail

By Sheniqua Tiluna

Prologue

Fifty years ago when the war in Symphonia took it's full root in the world there was a family that lived on a farm in the most northern part of the land. There in that family lived two identical children both given the same name. However, one night one of those daughters was taken while the other left to join the military to find her sister. Now many years later both girls live separate lives, one as a knight, the other as a magician. Neither of them would expect to see the other ever again, but soon find themselves in the epicenter of the others lives.

Chapter one

(Magician)

So here I am sitting in the main hall of Fairy tail wizard hall drinking my water when all of a sudden my pink haired idiot of a friend Natsu Dragneel and Happy the cat burst through the door. "Hey everyone I'm back!" He shouted angrily. I looked up and saw that he had someone with him and surprisingly it was a girl. She had blonde hair tied back somewhat with a blue ribbon and the rest of it down. She wore a white shirt with a blue design on it and she had a blue mini skirt on. Strapped to one side was a whip, which I found interesting, and on the other side she had a couple of keys.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This girl was a celestial wizard. Then all of a sudden I heard a big crash behind me and I turned around to see what was going on and I saw Natsu was starting a fight with another member of the guild. I just sighed and directed my attention back at the girl. _I wonder if she is anything like that other celestial wizard?_ I thought to myself. "Oh wow! I can't believe it! I'm actually standing in the hall of Fairy Tail!" She said excitedly. I just smiled and chuckled at her. I got up and walked over to where she was standing but stopped halfway cause Mirajane got to her before me. "My a new comer?" Said Mirajane sweetly. "Mirajane! In the flesh! But, don't we have to stop them?" Asked the new girl. "Don't worry it happens all the time." Said Mira calmly. "Oh dear." Said the new girl worried. I had to quickly duck as a bottle came flying towards me. "What the heck is with these idiots today? All right time to calm down now everyone!" I shouted over the chaos as a thin layer of crystal crawled up my arm.

Others started to pull out their magic like Kana, Gray, Elf-man, Loki, and Natsu. "That's enough! Cut it out you fools!" Shouted a huge voice. I looked up to see a giant that I knew to be the guilds master. Once the master saw the new girl he shrank back down to his normal size. Makarov is actually a sweet old man who treats everyone in the guild like his own child. "You've done it again you fools. Look at these documents I received from the council. First Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around town naked afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was drying. Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council." Said the master. I slowly stopped listening as I realized that it would have been the same complaints as before from the council. After that the master told everyone in a really long way to basically ignore the council. After that the new girl got the official Fairy Tail guild mark on her left hand in pink. "Natsu! Look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail!" She said excitedly. "Good for you Luigi." Natsu said to her. "It's Lucy!" She shouted at him. _Well at least I know her name now._ I thought to myself. I got up and went over to her as Nastsu went to the request board. "Don't worry about Natsu. He doesn't really pay attention to much." I said to her. She looked over at me first confused then excited. "Oh wow! I know you!" She said to me. "You do?" I asked nervously. "Yeah! Your Sacha the Crystaline Dragon Slayer!" She said excitedly. "Umm...yeah I am, and you are?" I asked confused. "Oh I'm Lucy." She said holding out her hand. I shook hands with her and we made our way back to the bar just in time to hear someone ask master a question.

"Is my daddy back yet?" Asked a soft sad voice. I looked over and saw Romeo. His father was a mage in our guild and he went on a job and hasn't returned in a week when in reality it should have taken three days."You're annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, then trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home." Makarov said annoyed. "He said he'd come back in three days...but it's been a week since then..." Said Romeo sadly. "Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Makarov asked absent mindedly. "It's not that far either! Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" Shouted Romeo angrily. "No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your mil or something!" Makarov shouted at him. Romeo then punched the master in the face and ran out crying.

I gripped my glass a bit tighter making it crack a bit. "It's very strict in here isn't it?" Lucy asked aloud. "Master is like that, but he's worried about Macau, too." Mira said quietly. I looked back over at Natsu and he just stood there before he punched the request broad out of anger. "Hey! Natsu! Don't break the request board." Shouted one of the members. Natsu just ignored him and left. "Master...Natsu's gonna do something bad..." Said the same member as before. Everyone then started complaining about how if Natsu went after Macau it would only hurt his pride. _But is a hurt pride better than making your own flesh and blood worry about you?_ I thought to myself. "Wh-what happened to him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked worried. "The same thing happened to Natsu. Maybe he saw himself in Romeo. Natsu's father hasn't ever come back since he left. Though by father I mean foster parent. And he's a dragon." Mira said smiling a bit.

I heard Lucy fall onto the ground and I looked over at her. "A dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon!? How could I believe that!?" She asked shocked. "Right? He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. And learned words, cultures, and magic from him. But one day the dragon disappeared from Natsu." Mira said sadly. "I see...and that's Igneel." Lucy said quietly. "Natsu is looking forward to seeing Igneel again one day. Isn't he cute?" Mira asked Lucy. But then the conversation turned a bit more serious. "We are...mages...of Fairy Tail are...all...carrying something...wounds...pain...suffering..." Mira said to Lucy. "Lucy listen to me for a second." I said to her looking away from my glass. "Yeah? What is it?" She asked me carefully. "I know it sounds hard to believe that Natsu was raised by a dragon and all, but he still sees Igneel as his father and he always will. Now as for me even though I know dragon slaying magic as well I don't consider the dragon that taught me it my mother, but I still want to find her one day and thank her." I said to her getting up. I didn't wait for Lucy to respond I just got up and left so I could go home and rest so I could help out Natsu tomorrow.

The next day me, Natsu, and Lucy all left for Mount Hakobe in search of Macau. Lucy was talking about something but I wasn't really paying any attention to it. "Why are you two here anyway, Lucy and Sacha?" Natsu and Happy asked together. Oh and I should probably mention that Natsu has some serious motion sickness. "What? Does it bother you?" Lucy asked them. "Of course, a lot..." Natsu said weakly. "Aye." Happy said as well. "Oh get over it you two we're here and you're gonna have to deal with it." I said to them harshly. That ended the conversation until the wagon stopped. Once it did Natsu got all excited that another mode of transportation was over with. We opened up the back and found ourselves in a blizzard. Me and Natsu were ok with it but Lucy looked cold. We started walking as soon as our driver left to go back to town. Lucy took Natsu's blanket from him and wrapped it around her. "O-o-open...the door of the clock. Horologium!" Lucy said as she called one of her celestial spirits. Natsu and Happy were thrilled to see that it was a clock, but I was weary about it. "'I'll stay in here,' she says." Said the clock. "What did she come here for?" Natsu wondered. "'Speaking of that, what job did Macau come here for!?' She says." The clock translated again. "You came here without knowing that? To subdue the brutal monster 'Balkan'." Natsu told her. She looked scared to say the least. "Natsu I'll stay here with her you go look for Macau." I told Natsu. He nodded his head and walked away from us and I just stood there staring at Lucy. "Lucy may I ask you a question?" I asked her calmly. "'Go ahead,' she says." The clock translated for me. "If you ever got stuck in a fight and you knew you would lose, would you use your spirits as a distraction to get away?" I asked her. "'Of course not! Who would do something like that!?' She shouts quiet friecly." The clock translated for me again. I looked at her stunned then I smiled. "I guess not you." I said to her calmly.

I just stood there until something slammed me into Lucy's clock spirit. When I looked up to see what it was I was face to face with a Balkan and a big one at that too. "Two human women." It said stupidly. It the picked us up and carried us off while Natsu stared after it like he was an idiot.


End file.
